¿Sólo amigas?
by Gleenatica
Summary: Un suspiro, Un contacto, Un solo sentimiento, el mis deseo, dos corazones, una botellita y el mismo armario... En una fiesta todo puede cambiar... ¿la amistad podrá ganar o el amor lo vencerá? One Shot


Capitulo 1:

¿Mas que amigas?:

-Y… corten- dijo Ryan Murphy el último día de la grabación de Glee y, por lo tanto, el último día de la semana- Okey chicos! Lo hicieron muy bien como siempre- Ryan se levanto y fue donde estábamos- este día es… especial ¿y saben por que? - nos miro a todos y, obviamente, Amber fue la que habló

-porque es el último día y…- miro a Damian, Lindsay, Samuel y Alex- el comienzo para algunos- todos sonreímos pero yo no pude evitar el soltar una lágrima. Todos me miraron y Lea fue la primera en avanzar hasta mi cuerpo y abrasarme

-Tranquila Naya, nos veremos seguido- me sonrió yo levante la mirada y le devolví la sonrisa

-Sí, lo sé pero… no será lo mismo; algunos se irán de nuevo a Nueva York, otros se quedan, otros se irán a Europa por trabajo… no lo sé- observé que todo el elenco ya se había esparcido para felicitarse entre ellos o para felicitar a los próximos actores y actrices de Glee. Lea me tomó de la mano y nos alejamos aun más de la multitud, a decir verdad salimos del edificio en donde grabamos. Ya era de noche y seguía llorando. Mi amiga se apoyó en una pared y me miro con un brillo especial

-tu eres… muy fuerte, aún no comprendo porque estas llorando- nuestras manos aún seguían unidas

-es que… les tomé demasiado cariño a todos, me duele separarme de las personas que venían todo el tiempo a casa y ponían los pelos de punta a mi y a mi novio porque dejaban todo desordenado- Lea sólo sonrió

-es duro… separarse de todo esto pero piensa que es como la escuela- bajé la cabeza, sí, también sufrí mucho en la escuela y no era como Santana, no, ella es fuerte en la preparatoria yo no. La morena me levantó la cabeza con su mano desocupada- hey, volveremos a vernos, si no los golpeare a todos- hice una sonrisa por el comentario- ¿ves? Estás sonriendo, no es el fin del mundo- me arrimo a su cuerpo y nos dimos otro abrazo- sabes que soy muy organizada y que amo las fiestas y todo eso así que aunque sea una vez por mes haré una en mi casa en New York-

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de los que se irán a otro continente? nos quiero a todos unidos ¿no hay forma de que Ryan haga otra serie con todos nosotros?- Lea rió con su risa contagiosa y provocó lo mismo en mi

-no lo creo… pero no pierdas las esperanzas- me acarició la mejilla- vamos adentro hay que despedirse- Me tiro de la mano pero yo me quede en mi lugar lo que provocó que ella se diera vuelta. La mire y negué con la cabeza

-no puedo. Despídete por mi- le sonreí forzadamente. Lea cerro la puerta de entrada que había sido abierta para entrar

-no, vamos.- sin saber bien que era lo que mi amiga estaba haciendo nos subimos a su auto

-¿Qué haces?- arrugue el entrecejo al ver que ya estábamos yéndonos del estudio

-te llevo a tu casa- se giro para verme por un segundo y sonrió

-¿no te despedirás?- me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad mirándola

-por si no te diste cuenta, Naya, desde principio de semana que me vengo despidiendo- reía- los mantuve cerca mío para no perder ningún segundo lejos de ustedes… cada día era día de llanto, por eso Theo termino conmigo- sorprendiéndome de lo dicho, la mire y pude divisar un dejo de amargura en su rostro… la luz que era constante poco a poco se fue borrando y una sonrisa forzada hizo presencia

-¿Cómo?- me acomodé para verla mejor

-lo que escuchaste- Lea paró en un semáforo para dejar a las personas pasar

-explícate- ella suspiró y me miro con sus ojos húmedos, supe que ese tema de verdad le dolía.

-nos separamos esta semana. Cuando llegue a mi casa el lunes todo iba bien y cuando llego la hora de acostarnos dormimos abrazados- Lea bajo la cabeza y pude sentir como mi piel se erizaba al pensar si quiera en ello- como sea, esa noche pensé mucho en ustedes, en que esta iba a ser la última semana, comencé a llorar y Theo me vio hacerlo… se preocupo porque había creído que me dolía algo o había pasado algo mucho más grave, cuando se entero sólo roló los ojos y se fue a la otra punta de la cama para dejarme a mi llorando en medio de la oscuridad- por un segundo, que se hizo eterno, sentí como mi sangre hervía y mis nudillos se hacía pálidos- así continuaron los días hasta el miércoles, decidí que sería genial pasar mas tiempo con ustedes ya que no los vería seguido y fui una estúpida al pensar que eso sería algo bueno… Theo se canso de mis llantos nocturnos y de que pasara más tiempo con ustedes que con él así que me hizo elegir entre él y mis amigos… -

-y nos elegiste a nosotros ¿no?- sentía que mi corazón se partía en miles de pedazos… no puedo creer que Lea reemplace a su novio por unas personas que conoció hace unos años

-No; le dije que no podía elegir eso… él es el amor de mi vida y ustedes… simplemente mi familia- muchas lágrimas descendieron de los hermosos ojos de mi amiga… un momento ¿dijo "Es el amor de mi vida"?

-no lo entiendo, entonces ¿que paso?- Saque de mi cartera unos pañuelitos y se los tendí para que se limpiara

-paso que él eligió… eligió irse a no tenerme-

-pero si te tenía- Fruncí el entrecejo

-no como él quería… mi cuerpo estaba allí pero mi cerebro, alma y corazón en otro mundo- bajó la cabeza y estaba apunto de abrazarla pero los ruidos de las bocinas nos "despertaron" lo que hizo que Lea continuara manejando- lo extraño tanto… - ¿Por qué me siento tan mal al verla así? Sé que es una de mis mejores amigas, pero… por dentro no me siento tal mal, es como si me hubieran quitado 25 kilos de encima ¿Qué ocurre? Lo único que pude hacer fue tomarle de la mano.

En el auto no se hablo de otra cosa…. Estábamos calladas, pero el que habitaba allí no era un silencio incómodo como debía ser… al menos yo no me sentía incómoda.

Luego de unos minutos, en el que nuestras manos permanecieron unidas, Lea me dejo en mi casa y se marchó a la suya con un poco más de animo pero no repuesta del todo. Algo andaba mal mi casa estaba silenciosa, ni televisión, ni radio, ni música de los Beatles, ni nada que se parezca… era muy feo por fin escuchar el silencio en mi casa, no me gustaba.

-¿amor?- busque a David por toda la casa y no estaba en ningún rincón, supuse que estaría trabajando pero al ver que ya eran las nueve de la noche esa suposición la descarté. Mi corazón explotó, no literalmente, al ver que la ropa de David ya no estaba y una nota en la mesa de noche reposaba- ¿Qué rayos?- la tome pero solo decía "Adiós" sentí como lágrimas bañaban mi rostro. La arroje a lo lejos y me tire en mi cama esperando que la muerte se digne a venir para llevarme con ella…

Me desperté a las tres de la mañana sabía que no era una hora razonable para salir, pero la necesitaba, necesitaba que me abrace y que me aconseje como lo vino haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo… Necesitaba de mi ¿amiga? Lea… Salí de mi casa y fui caminando hasta la de ella, no quería de la ayuda de mi auto, sólo quería pensar y pensar… lo quería pero no me siento tan mal ¿será posible que la insensibilidad de Santana me hubiera afectado? Espero que no.

Al llegar a la casa de Lea toque el timbre y me abrió una morena totalmente desvelada…

-¿Naya? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Estas bien?- Lea estaba claramente preocupada

-¿estoy tan mal como para que preguntes eso?- sabía que mi voz no era la mejor pero tenía todavía esperanzas de que mi cara sí, esperanzas que fueron borradas cuando Lea asintió- ¿puedo pasar?- se hizo a un lado y yo sin dudarlo me tire en su sillón boca abajo y no respondí ninguna de las preguntas que me hizo esa noche…

A la mañana siguiente me hizo el desayuno ya que no podía responder de mi cuerpo… sólo me quedé tirada en ese maldito y tan cómodo sillón

-¿me contarás ahora que es lo que te pasa?- Lea se sentó junto a mi y me miro tomándome de la mano

-es David… me dejo- al recordar aquello más lágrimas bajaron por mis ojos hasta mi regazo y de la nada sentí como unos cálidos brazos invadían mi espacio… me gusto sentir eso.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- La mire a los ojos- ¿acaso estamos destinadas a estar siempre solas? – mire a Lea y ella trató de no llorar de nuevo

-no lo estamos… nos tenemos la una a la otra- ambas sonreímos y esa mañana estuvimos más juntas que nunca… sin recordar a los hombres que nos hicieron tan mal.

Tres Días después…

-Lea… tengo que volver a mi hogar-

-pero es demasiado grande además estarás sola y… no, quiero que te quedes- nos pasamos tres días peleando por el mismo tema y jamás lograba entrarla en razón… además algo dentro de mi me decía que tenia que quedarme solo para estar cerca de ella- tienes que quedarte sólo por esta noche ¿si? Hoy vendrán los chicos del elenco y jugaremos hasta tarde- Lea me miro suplicante- te prometo que no habrá alcohol- ella sabía lo mal que me había el alcohol- por fis- sonreí y asentí…

Pronto la casa se convirtió en un boliche y, no se de donde, Lea saco una caja llena de energisantes… okey eso sí se permitía aunque creo que Mark traerá alcohol, él y Puck son tan iguales cuando quiere… Con la llegada de todo el elenco la casa termino de descontrolarse, bailamos reímos y todos sobrios lo que es raro… bueno todos menos Mark, claro.

-Okey, okey! Escuchen todos- dijo Cory parándose en el sillón y haciéndonos reír a todos ya que estaba en calzones... bueno no solo Mark estaba borracho ahora que observo bien- esta fiesta está genial Lea! Pero… creo que necesitamos algo más que música ¿no creen?- recibió el apoyo de todos y hasta, sorpresivamente, de Lea que permanecía sobria, yo solo observaba y reía- JUGUEMOS ENTONCES A LA BOTELLITA- todos aplaudieron y rieron cuando Cory termino por caerse del sofá…

-Las reglas son las siguientes- dijo Lea una vez que ya todos, incluyéndome, estábamos en una ronda bastante grande- la primera vez un pico, la segunda beso profundo- todos sonreímos- y a la tercera vez… se encerrarán en el armario por 10 minutos en los que tendrán que hacer cositas- okey, creo que ya claramente estaba borracha –EMPECEMOS!-

La botella giro y giro le toco dos veces seguidas a Jenna con Mark, quien sólo lo disfrutaba ya que estaba borracho, pero se notaba que ella no. Luego a Cory con Dianna sólo un pico, pero se notó que ella quería algo más que eso… pero la sorpresa de la noche fue cuando le toco a...

-Naya y Lea!- gritó Heather. Okey solo fue un pico... no hubo mucho mas, pero al sentir las manos de Lea abrazándome para darme el beso, un calor imparable comenzó a subir, al separarnos sentí mis mejillas coloradas que por suerte pasaron desapercibido, pero no las mariposas que hicieron presencia en mi estómago. Lea estaba, claramente, borracha ya que no paraba de reír y sus mejillas también estaban mas que rojas.

-OKEY OKEY- dijo Amber- es mi turno- esta escena me hizo acordar mucho a cuando grabamos el capitulo Blame it on Alcohol ya que Amber estaba igual de feliz y… borracha. La botella giro una vez mas formando más silbidos ya que le había tocado a Chord, ponía las manos en el fuego que él sí estaba sobrio ya que se mantuvo serio y en su lugar

-Ven aquí nene me toca saborear tus labios de Pez- todos rieron. Mire a Chord y estallo a carcajadas, colorado y se le tiro encima a Amber que lo recibió con agrado y fue más que un simple beso… Auch! Me quemé, rolé mis ojos ¡¿acaso era la única sobria? De la nada Lea hizo rodar la botella nuevamente y… me apunto a mi, de nuevo. Creo que esta vez no me podré controlar mucho tiempo

-Hooooo!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo ya ignorando a la pareja tirada en el piso que ya se comían- Beso! Beso! Beso!- Los mire uno por uno, no sabiendo que hacer hasta que sentí unas manos tibias en mis mejillas que me hicieron girar la cabeza para estamparme un beso profundo… sí por fin Bese a Lea y se siente ¿bien? ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Pero no pude, como dije, evitarlo y la rodee con mis brazos por sus hombros para acercarla más a mi cuerpo para profundizar el beso y poder sentir aún más nuestras lenguas que encajaban a la perfección. Sé que está mal porque sé que ella no siente nada por mi y que daño a mi corazón y confundo a mi cerebro aún más porque yo sí siento algo por ella… y algo sumamente fuerte.

Nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno, ella estaba borracha así que sonreía siempre, no importa que dijera o hiciera ella seguía sonriendo. La noche pasaba y no podía apartar mis ojos de los de mi amiga y ella tampoco los apartaba de mi… se mantuvo callada hasta que Mark nos "despertó" a las dos del sueño más hermoso jamás tenido

-Te toca- lo mire

-¿Qué me toca?- fruncí el entrecejo

-tirar la botella, estás sobria y ni siquiera giraste una vez la botella- me la entrego y yo la miraba expectante- ¿has jugado alguna vez?

-Claro Marky- sí ese era el apodo que "Mi Santana interior" le había dado. Él rolo los ojos, Giré la botella y a la primera vez no había apuntado a nadie ya que el lugar vacío de Amber no lo había ocupado nadie… sí, seguí asfixiando a Chord. Pero la segunda… - No, No, No- La mire y ella se puso más que colorada

-Sí, Sí, Sí- dijo Mark levantándonos a mí y a Lea y llevándonos al armario indicado por Lea la primera vez- ARMARIO!- gritó y debo aclarar que me rompió el tímpano. Todos los siguieron y también gritaban emocionados

-Te mataré- Le dije a Mark – y a ti también- aclaré viendo a Lea- ¿Por qué no pudiste decir otra cosa?- ella solo bajo la cabeza y jugaba con sus manos.

-adentro- Mark lanzo primero a Lea y luego a mi al armario. Yo caí arriba de Lea lo que provocó que tocara uno de sus pechos pequeños pero excitantes… ¿Qué dije? Se escucho como colocaron el seguro del otro lado lo que me puso aun más nerviosa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Lea sorprendiéndome por el tono, sobrio y claro de su vos

-un minuto- me di la vuelta- ¿estas sobria?- lea se levanto ya que se había sentado en el piso del lugar.

-no, sí bebí y mucho- se tomó de la cabeza- pero lo raro es que cuando bebo, a la hora, ya se me pasa toda la borrachera, es algo genético, mi papi también lo tiene- me miro a los ojos- como sea… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-no lo sé fue tu idea, no mía- me cruce de brazos- ¿Por qué no les decimos que no lo haremos porque somos amigas y listo- Lea me miro como si le hubiera dicho la mentira menos convincente de todo el mundo

-¿y tu crees que Mark te dejará?-

-no, pero ¿entonces que hacemos?- ya me estaba exasperando y con Lea, ella no tiene la culpa, lo sé- ya se! Podemos quedarnos acá hasta que se cumplan los 10 min. Y luego salimos ¿Qué te parece?- le susurre. Lea se acerco a mi cuerpo cada vez más y me tomo de una mano

-y… ¿Qué tal si hacemos lo que ellos quieren que hagamos?- okey, yo creo que sigue borracha ¿no?

-¿Q…Qué?- tartamudee

- lo que escuchaste- comenzó a acariciar mi pierna descubierta con su mano izquierda lo que provocó que mi piel se erizara y un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo

-Lea… no lo sé- comenzó a darme besos en el cuello y a susurrarme cosas sucias que hacía que mis partes más sensibles se calienten cada vez más-no me lo hagas- comenzó a pasar la punta de su lengua por mi cuello y mordió delicadamente mi lóbulo, Propine un gemido al sentir su respiración en mi oído. Tomó mi pierna y, como yo me encontraba en falda y ella en Short, nuestros sexos quedaron más cerca tanto que se podían sentir el uno con el otro… se rozaban y sé que ambas lo disfrutábamos. No pude aguantar más y le saque la musculosa para luego despojarla del corpiño y tocarlos, tocarlos como nunca jamás, sentirlos, sentir cada centímetro, sentir lo que quise sentir desde que la desee para mi y sólo para mi. Lea se deshizo de mi ropa interior baja y yo la rodee con mis piernas por la cintura para que este mas cómoda, comencé a saborear cada extremo de ella y se sintió más que bien… sus dedos se perdieron y al sentirlos gemí de placer queriendo más y que nunca pare y esos 10 minutos se transformaron en una hora… gracias a que a Lea se le ocurrió trabar la puerta con una escoba…

Cuando salimos del armario un poco despeinadas y con la ropa desprolija vimos que todos estaban dormidos en distintas partes de la casa… algunos en el piso, otros tirados en el respaldo del sillón y otros, el caso de Kevin, abrazando varias botellas de alcohol y haciendo cucharita con el gato de Lea…

-¿Cuánto tardamos?- susurre al oído de Lea

-lo suficiente como para saber que es lo que siento por vos- yo la mire y le robe un beso- y… para que se quedaran dormidos del aburrimiento- comenzamos recorriendo, en silencio, la sala y yo cuando encontré mi objetivo hice una de las maldades de "Naya"…

Mark estaba abrazando, muy pegadito debo aclarar, a Heather, le estaba tocando un pecho. En silencio desperté a mi amiga y al darse cuenta de lo que Mark le hacia se sobresalto y comenzó a golpearlo hasta que él se levanto, salió corriendo de la casa y detrás de él Heather amenazándolo. Reí hasta más no poder mientras Lea echaba a los demás… Kevin se quería llevar al gato de Lea pero cambio de opinión cuando este lo rasguño en uno de sus testículos… ahí sí que va a tener que utilizar de verdad la silla de ruedas de Artie.

Por suerte los días pasaron y mi relación con Lea, en seguida, salió a la luz y muchos nos felicitaron… al poco tiempo me fui a vivir cerca de la casa de Lea y ahora estamos aquí… las dos tomadas de la mano, en un bar, felices. Si quieres a alguien pase lo que pase lucha por ella… yo gracias a un tonto juego encontré a la futura madre de mis hijos y la amo como a nada en el mundo…

**N/A: HOLA CHICOS! TENÍA GANAS DE ESCRIBIR ALGO DE PEZBERRY YA QUE ME INTERESA MCUHO ESTA PAREJA ;) HE LEIDO MUCHO DE PEZBERRY Y ESTÁ GENIAL… ME DIVIERTO MUCHO.**

**ESPERO QUE ESTE ONE SHOT LES GUSTE. BESOS Y DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR… SI LES GUSTA PUEDO ESCRIBIR MAS DE ESTA PAREJA TAN LINDA E IMPOSIBLE EN GLEE… PERO PUEDEN LLEGAR A SER AMIGAS ¿NO? ¿QUE DICEN? SALUDOS A TODOS**

**CECY… **


End file.
